The Hitman Love agency
by Serenity244
Summary: "Now, now Squalo calm yourself. This agency is not to marry you straight away but a chance to also meet someone who can understand and tolerate what you do for a living. In any case, if you do or do not find a woman or man here there are no losses" he gestured to the whole of his company "on any of your parts." Xanxus x oc


Love at first Hit or the Love agency

Click clack, click clack. That was the only sound to be heard when walking down the hallway of the infamous Love at first hit agency. A matchmaking firm targeted at matching the greatest hit men and hit women in the Mafia world, holding a triumphant 92% success rate. Run by Aria Steel, an independent and fashion forward individual with a normally calm exterior. Pacing down the hallway of the Love at first hit agency in sneakers and a hoody, she headed towards the receptionist desk heaving a package of takeaway fit for 20 people. Puffing, she unceremoniously dropped the takeaway on the polished dark desk, leaning to rest on it. Whilst whispering to the receptionist to hand it out to all the staff.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! What the fuck old man?! Taking us to some fucking agency to get married! Are you fucking serious?!" screamed a man frantically waving his sword arm thing around in the waiting room.

"Now, now Squalo calm yourself. This agency is not to marry you straight away but a chance to also meet someone who can understand and tolerate what you do for a living. In any case, if you do or do not find a woman or man here there are no losses" he gestured to the whole of his company "on any of your parts."

The ninth sighed. He was fully aware that they were capable of attracting women; the problem was that they didn't know how to keep them. That and their choice of women were usually….intolerant or held a lack of understanding to their profession and were more for flings than marriageable material.

"You think I need help getting a woman old man?! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to! I can get any fucking woman I please!" growled out a man with scars who was sitting commandingly on one of the leather couches.

Aria's eyes widened suddenly realising who he was, taking in his dominant aura and lack of civility to those around him- not to mention those unmistakable scars she concluded was the leader of the infamous Varia. Xanxus; known as a brash, brute, spoiled individual who held a powerful flame and box animal. Not someone you would want to mess with

Looking over once again Aria, quickly analysed their auras and characteristics already predicting that the Varia group would most likely be put as one of the most difficult bachelors to match with. It was unlikely that her other matchmakers would be able to deal with such a difficult group of characters without having at least ten mental breakdowns, eighteen broken bones and an appointment to the therapists office.

Nodding to the receptionist subtly, she pressed the entry button, allowing herself through to the reception back office and into a hidden elevator located behind a bookcase which led to her office. Already realising how much the work the group would be she sighed and proceeded to change into her business attire.

Stepping out of the elevator she passed through clear crystal doors and proceeded to head to the back of her office where her closet and vanity table was.

She donned a white blouse with a frilly centre accenting her chest and a high-waisted black pencil skirt. Twisting her dark chocolate hair into a bun she settled for adding a decorative jewelled comb into the side of the bun. Slipping on her black pumps she turned towards the vanity to apply a deep aubergine lipstick, black mascara and winged eye liner. " _Right, game face on."_ She thought.

Walking to her desk she sat down and proceeded to do her morning routine, prepping herself with the groups' data, checking emails and date reports.

The ninth walked slowly up to the receptionist's desk where a smiling blonde greeted him. She sat up straight which gave attention to her rather voluptuous bosom.

"Hello Ninth-san, please walk straight and head to the last door on the right. Aria-san our head matchmaker is waiting for you all. Would you like any refreshments to be delivered while you have you're consultation?"

"Thank you" Glancing at Xanxus and the slightly peeved group, "Could you please send up 5 bottles of whiskey and wine please."

Xanxus' gaze turned to burn holes into the back of his head.

"Make it 10 please instead. Of each."

Giggling, she covered her mouth with a manicured hand "Of course sir. We will have them delivered right away."

Rising from the leather coach Xanxus walked towards the office of the head matchmaker, the rest of the group following in tow.

"Only a princess is worthy of my attention- at the very least shishishishi~" remarked Belphagor.

"LIKE FUCK YOU'RE GETTING A FUCKING PRINCESS, YOU'D KILL HER JUST TO START A FUCKING MAFIA WAR!" Yelled Squalo in protest, "THE ONLY WOMEN YOU SHOULD BE GETTING SHOULD BE MADE OF DAMN METAL!"

"I just want a MAN! You know the one's with hard muscles, strong jaws AND SPARKLING PERSONALITY!" squealed Lussuria who clasped his hands together in admiration. (We all know the man he REALLY wants- Ryohei. ¬_¬)

Ignoring the eccentric hitman Mammon sighed, "This will be costing us an unfortunate amount of money on these services and on the probable upcoming war caused by this idiot. What a waste." He puffed.

The ninth interrupted politely, "Do not fret Mammon, I will be paying for these personally on the basis that you will all try to find and marry someone within the upcoming years. It is important to carry the legacy of the Vongola and Varia branches to those within the family."

Xanxus snorted at the irony of the statement, rolling his eyes only to then kick open the door to the office.

Rising, Aria bowed her head towards the group of men walking in.

"Hello Ninth, Varia. Please take a seat."

The office was luscious with teal panelled walls and black wooden bookshelves and desks. It held accents of golden vases filled with roses, candleholders and old clocks. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling creating space and highlighting the pieces of modern art which hung on the walls. Think a fusion of modern necessities and the style of steam punk Victorian London.

Bowing towards the group, Aria flipped her hair and motioned them to have a seat on the leather couches opposite her black wooden desk.

The ninth nodded and proceeded to walk towards Aria his hand outstretched, "Hello my dear, thank you for taking the time to see us."

Placing her hand in his, he kissed the top of it.

"Of course, the Vongola are our best customers after all." She replied with a smile.

The Varia plopped themselves on the luxurious brown sofas which were set in the formation of two lines perpendicular towards the ends of the desk. Xanxus occupied the one sofa, feet on top of the coffee table. The guardians on the other, resigned to their fate they sat down.

"Well let's begin."


End file.
